


Now You Know

by presidentcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jock!Dean, M/M, ace!cas, but mostly it's just fluff like usual, however it is discussed, nerd!cas, there's no actual sex in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentcas/pseuds/presidentcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been waiting way too long to tell Dean he's asexual, and now it's time, and he's uncomfortable and awkward. Things don't really turn out like he thought they would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deanmonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanmonic/gifts).



> My incredible friend Anna asked for an ace!Cas fic, so who would I be not to deliver. It’s a little short and abrupt, but I didn’t feel like adding to it, so I hope that’s okay. There will probably be more of this coming up, seeing I’m somewhere on the asexuality spectrum myself. I hope you like it Anna, and everyone else who’s reading this too.

Castiel was laid on his bed with a book in front of him when he heard the door open from behind. His eyes remained focused on the page, but the speed of his reading immediately increased. He heard a soft thump and felt a warm body beside him, followed by a soft kiss to his neck. "Just let me finish this page, Dean." Dean obeyed, but remained close enough for Cas to feel his breath against his neck, and all of a sudden concentrating was impossible. 

"Heya Cas," Dean smiled. Cas turned to face his boyfriend and was rewarded with a kiss right on the mouth. "Since when do you not knock?" Castiel said, doing his best to sound annoyed even though he really didn't care. "Since now. It's been a month or something-" Castiel interrupted him. "31 days and approximately 3 hours, Dean." Dean laughed. "Did you count the minutes too?" Castiel remained serious. "No." Silence.

"Anyway," Dean continued. "Your mom said I didn't have to knock to enter the damn house 'cause she was tired of letting me in, so I figured the same thing applied to your room." Castiel smiled. Dean had spent more time at Castiel's place than his own lately. "Fair enough," Castiel replied. He sat up, crossing his legs, and Dean did the same. 

They sat next to each other, Dean playfully ruffling Cas's messy hair, Cas stroking Dean's sharp cheekbones. Some bad television show was on, but it was nothing but background noise to either of them. 

"You know, I'm still having kind of a hard time believing this," Castiel replied. "Believing what?" Castiel looked down, suddenly regretting his chosen subject of conversation. "You know. You, the popular guy with a new girl as often as you get a new music album. With me, the socially awkward theatre nerd that's not even good looking or-" Dean interrupted his speech with a soft kiss. “Don’t you ever say that,” Dean replied, kissing Cas between every word. A big, charming smile filled his lips. Castiel smiled back and decided to attack Dean’s lips with his own. 

They tumbled backward and Cas didn’t mind the heavy weight that was Dean on top of him. They were so close, every part of their bodies touching, several layers of clothes the only thing separating them, tongues fighting, teeth biting. Castiel’s hand was tugging Dean’s hair whilst Dean’s hands were traveling around. Cas didn’t mind it at first. Dean stroked his back, his outer thigh and his stomach. Then locations changed, and Castiel realised it was no longer okay and that he would have to stop now, or he would find himself in a massive mess. He waited a bit longer, willing to let it go just a little bit further, procrastinating the awkwardness he knew would come – and then Dean sat up and Castiel felt really cold all of a sudden, no longer sharing body warmth with anyone. 

“You okay?” Dean asked curiously, looking Cas in the eyes. “Yes,” the other boy replied with a sigh. “No you’re not.” Dean put his arm around Cas. “Please tell me what’s wrong?” Castiel took a deep breath. He knew the rumours. He knew how apparently Dean had been having sex everywhere, with everyone. He was surprised Dean hadn’t anticipated anything already, but did his best not to get his hopes up. “Dean, I’m asexual.” 

“Really?” Cas looked down. “Do you think I would lie about this?” Dean took his boyfriend’s hand. “Of course not! It’s just – I’m sorry if I went too far. I should’ve asked before I did any touching or anything.” Cas shrugged. “Well, you know now.” 

They sat like that for a while, Dean tightly squeezing Cas’s hand, trying to tell him that it was fully okay. “Are you going to break up or something now?” Castiel said, because he had never been good at reading people. “No, Cas. Of course not!” Cas looked at him. “Why?” Dean sighed, but he was smiling. “Because, idiot, you’re important to me and I wouldn’t let a stupid little thing like sex ruin what we have.” Castiel muttered a quiet “ditto,” but it wasn’t needed. His eyes lit up, and his smile was genuine. “Those rumours aren’t true, you know that, right?” Castiel nodded, happy about the outcome of their day.


End file.
